Mais où est passée la clef de mon fichu vaisseau ?
by Edea2
Summary: WARNING FIC PARODIQUE ! La véritable histoire de Clark... par Clark. De ses débuts sur Terre à ses... non débuts sur Terre je suppose... Arf lisez et vous verrez... En attendant moi je vais prendre des cours de résumage :-p CHAPITRE 4 ON LINE :-)
1. Celui qui atterrit pas très loin du bus

Résum : !! WARNING FIC PARODIQUE !! La véritable histoire de Clark... par Clark. De ses débuts sur Terre à ses... non débuts sur Terre je suppose... Arf lisez et vous verrez... En attendant moi je vais prendre des cours de résumage :-p  
  
Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde (heureusement hé hé, il manquerait plus que ça). En réalité ils appartiennent à... bah à leurs propriétaires j'imagine, à qui d'autre ? :-p  
  
Notes de l'auteur : Ceci est une fic parodique. Je ne suis pas fan de Smallville, et à vrai dire c'est une série qui me tape sur les nerfs (et en particulier le perso principal ainsi que le pseudo acteur qui l'incarne), désolée pour les fans... J'ai écrit cette fic pour m'amuser, j'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres et je les publierai petit à petit, enfin si ça intéresse quelqu'un lol... Vous noterez sans aucun doute des incohérences avec la série ou même avec le mythe de Superman, c'est normal puisque c'est une version euhh... fictive... En tout cas j'espère que ma fic ne vexera personne, et... j'interdis pas les reviews lol...

**CHAPITRE PREMIER :   
  
Celui qui atterrit pas très très très loin du bus scolaire - The One With the School Bus**  
  
Un autobus scolaire plein à craquer, conduit par une vieille femme acariâtre répondant au doux nom de Veruca Schurtz. Arrêt Smallville. J'entre en titubant parce que c'est mon premier jour d'école et que je suis stressé, et puis aussi parce que j'ai envie de faire pipi. Je regarde la conductrice tout en lui faisant remarquer que ma maman m'a interdit de monter dans le véhicule d'un étranger. Elle me dit que le véhicule en question c'est le bus scolaire, et que si j'y monte pas illico ma maman sera pas contente. Je n'ai pas confiance. Elle me donne alors son nom, et me dit qu'on est plus des inconnus et que je peux monter dans son foutu bus maintenant. Je réfléchis, lui adresse mon plus beau sourire, puis me présente :  
  
"Je m'appelle Clark. Clark Keeeeeent."  
  
C'est ici que tout a commencé. Sauf que non, ça a pas commencé comme ça. Mais ça aurait pu, non ?  
  
En réalité le bus est bel et bien garé à l'arrêt Smallville, mais je n'y suis pas. Je suis un chouia plus loin, à quelques milliers de kilomètres. Mon vaisseau se déplace à la vitesse du son et je l'avoue, j'ai bien du mal à le contrôler. Tandis que je pénètre l'atmosphère terrestre, je me rends à l'évidence : le crash est inévitable. Whitney Houston we've got a problem ! Mayday !! Personne ne répond, j'aperçois furtivement un long véhicule jaune et puis de la fumée, de la fumée, et encore de la fumée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas écrasé le bus. J'ai vérifié. Non, une comète s'est chargée de dégommer le bus. C'est pas ma faute. Enfin je crois pas. Toujours est-il que je me retrouve au beau milieu d'un champ et que mon vaisseau refuse obstinément de redémarrer. Je savais que j'aurais pas dû l'acheter chez Tati... Arf, et voilà que quelqu'un arrive...  
  
"Par Toutatis qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!"  
  
C'est de cette façon que M. Jonathan Kent, fermier de son état - quoi qu'il préfère le terme d'agriculteur, plus valorisant à ses yeux - entre dans ma vie, et par conséquent dans cette histoire.  
  
S'ensuit un monologue assez incompréhensible, une volée de mots qui n'ont pas l'air très gentil, et je crois comprendre qu'il m'en veut à propos d'une camionnette que j'ai soit-disant abîmée. C'est pas ma faute, c'est les comètes, elles ont aussi dégommé le bus scolaire, je lui dis. Mais rien ne semble le calmer, et il repart dans une série de noms d'oiseaux dont je ne peux que supposer le sens. Je me lasse vite de cet énergumène et lui fait remarquer je suis moi-même dans une position assez inconfortable, coincé sur une planète dont j'ignore tout, et incapable d'ouvrir ce maudit vaisseau (vous ai-je dit que j'avais claqué la porte par inadvertance ?). Ce qui me dérange par-dessus tout, ce sont les figurines Starwars que j'ai laissées à l'intérieur, en particulier celle de Boba Fett qui est un collector de 1972. Ce n'est qu'à l'évocation des figurines que M. Kent met fin à son monologue, visiblement abasourdi. Il me demande de répéter, je répète que je suis coincé... Il me coupe :  
  
"Non non, ce que tu as dit à propos des figurines...  
  
- Quoi ? Ah mes figurines... Je m'inquiète terriblement pour Boba Fett, j'ai peur qu'elle s'abîme si je ne la sors pas vite de là, et si jamais elle s'abîme, je n'imagine même pas ce que mon père va faire de m..."  
  
Cependant M. Kent ne m'écoute plus, il est perdu dans une sorte de rêvasserie et me contemple comme si j'étais Boba Fett en personne. Mais je ne suis pas Boba Fett, alors je comprends pas. Toujours est-il qu'il est soudainement plus disposé à m'aider, et me propose de nous emmener, mon vaisseau et moi, jusqu'à chez lui. Comme j'ai pas confiance, il se présente et j'accepte alors de le suivre. Par contre mon vaisseau nous attendra, il est trop encombrant et surtout trop voyant. Les gens pourraient se poser des questions. 


	2. Celui qui voulait du sucre

**CHAPITRE 2 :  
  
Celui qui voulait du sucre - The One With Sugar**  
  
Sur le chemin de la ferme, je m'aperçois qu'en fait les comètes ont fait bien plus de dégâts que prévu. La ville n'est pas en très très bon état maintenant. M'en fous c'est pas ma faute. Enfin à la réflexion... Naaaan j'ai rien fait. Je remarque également que les habitants de cette planète sont vraiment curieux. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me regarder. Ils doivent me prendre pour Boba Fett eux aussi. Note pour plus tard : faire quelque chose à ce sujet.  
  
Nous nous arrêtons à un feu et j'aperçois un petit garçon très étrange. Il est à moitié chauve. Il faudrait vraiment lui dire de renvoyer son coiffeur, qui n'est de toute évidence pas très doué. Mais pour le moment j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Et puis nous venons d'atteindre la route où M. Kent vit. Nous serons chez lui d'ici quelques minutes. Juste le temps d'escalader les cinq bottes de foin, la demi-douzaine de râteaux et les quinze mottes de terre qui se trouvent sur notre chemin.  
  
Arrivés tant bien que mal devant la porte, nous sommes accueillis par Mrs Kent, Martha de son prénom. Elle se montre plus enthousiaste à mon sujet que son mari, et ce sans même avoir entendu parler de ma figurine. Bon début. Elle me fait entrer dans sa cuisine et me demande ce qu'elle peut faire pour moi.  
  
"Sucre. Dans eau.  
  
- De l'eau sucrée ? Tu es sûr ? J'ai du jus d'orange, de la limonade, de la bière, du coca...  
  
- Sucre. Dans eau.  
  
- Bon... Très bien."  
  
Elle paraît déconcertée, mais elle obtempère. Elle verse de l'eau dans un verre et y ajoute un fond de sucre. Je lui fais signe d'en mettre plus, et encore, et encore plus. Finalement elle verse le contenu de la sucrière. Je la remercie et elle reste immobile, observant chacun de mes gestes. C'est alors que j'explique que j'ai vu ça au cinéma un jour et que j'ai toujours eu envie de le faire. Elle parait soulagée. Je crois que je lui ai fait peur.   
  
Après avoir parlé longuement avec M. Kent, elle m'annonce que je peux rester chez eux, si bien sûr j'en ai envie. De toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, je suis coincé. Alors j'accepte, et Martha saute de joie, ravie d'avoir enfin un fils. J'hésite à lui rappeler qu'elle est bien gentille, mais que j'ai déjà des parents à moi, et que si elle se prend pour ma mère elle risque d'avoir des problèmes avec la police. Finalement je me tais, ne pensant qu'à mon vaisseau laissé à l'abandon au milieu du champ. Toutefois je n'ai pas le temps de prononcer un mot que déjà Jonathan propose d'aller le récupérer. Peut-être pourrons-nous la libérer, espère-t-il. Remarquant mon air interrogateur, Mrs Kent m'explique que son mari fait la collection des figurines Starwars depuis des dizaines d'années, et que par conséquent ma figurine de Boba Fett l'intéresse drôlement. Ceci explique cela. Il se figure peut-être que je vais la lui donner gentiment... Sympathiques mais pas très intelligents, ces terriens... Nous nous apprêtons à partir quand Martha me retient et me conseille de m'habiller. Il parait que se balader tout nu en ville, ça le fait pas. Je repense aux nombreux regards sur notre chemin jusqu'à la ferme. Ceci explique cela. 


	3. Celui qui courait

**CHAPITRE 3 :  
  
Celui qui courait - The One With the Running**  
  
Je vis depuis trois ans chez les Kent. Après avoir digéré le coup de l'eau sucrée et m'avoir fait promettre de ne plus recommencer, Martha a décidé de m'adopter officiellement. Jonathan n'a pas été facile à convaincre et pour cause : nous ne sommes jamais parvenus à ouvrir mon vaisseau, et les figurines Starwars restent prisonnières. Pas de chance. Pourtant nous avons tout essayé : on a essayé de dévisser la porte, on a tapé dessus, on a mis une pile neuve au vaisseau - malgré le fait que j'ai longuement expliqué à M. Kent qu'un vaisseau ne marche pas avec des piles R6 comme une télécommande - et j'en passe. M. Kent ne sait pas qu'il faut une clef pour ouvrir mon vaisseau, et que j'ai perdu cette clef. J'ai dû la laisser à l'intérieur en claquant la porte. Je n'ose pas le lui dire.  
  
Ils m'ont appelé Clark. Ils auraient pu trouver mieux. Mais je ne leur en veux pas, j'aurais pu m'appeler Harry James. Je connais un type qui s'appelle comme ça. Il vit dans un placard avec une chouette. Flippant.  
  
Je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Je balance ça comme ça pour que vous le sachiez, je n'ai aucun pouvoir. J'ai vérifié. J'ai essayé toute sorte de choses qui n'ont jamais marché. Je ne vole pas. Je me suis déjà fait de nombreuses fractures en essayant. A chaque fois que je me jette du toit de la ferme, je me casse quelque chose. Et ça fait mal, croyez moi. Ca craint. Je viens d'une planète qui se trouve à des milliers d'années lumières de celle-ci et je suis même pas foutu de voler. A quoi bon ?  
  
Personne ne sait mon âge. Quand les Kent m'ont trouvés, ils ont présumé que j'avais huit ans. Comme trois ans se sont écoulés depuis, j'ai onze ans à présent. Et je suis très fort en calculs mentaux. Je vais au collège et je loupe parfois le bus scolaire censé m'y emmener. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Ce n'est pas si grave, puisque dans ces cas-là, je vais au collège en courant, et j'arrive toujours en avance. J'arrive même avant le bus. Je me souviens de la première fois où c'est arrivé. Je veux dire, la première fois où j'ai loupé le bus. Papa - M. Kent tient à ce que je l'appelle comme ça depuis l'adoption, et à vrai dire je n'y voir guère d'inconvénient - ne pouvait pas m'emmener parce que sa voiture était encore en panne. Maman m'a alors conseillé de courir après le bus, de cette façon je le rattraperai peut-être au feu. C'était une bonne idée. Je la revois encore derrière moi, criant :  
  
"Cours Clark, couuuuuuuuuuuurs !!"  
  
J'ai couru. J'ai rattrapé le bus au feu. Mais j'ai oublié de le prendre. J'étais sur ma lancée et j'ai continué à courir. Ce jour-là je me suis arrêté quand j'ai vu un panneau où il était écrit "Bienvenida a Mexico." Je ne parle pas mexicain alors j'ai pas bien compris. J'ai juste rebroussé chemin, cette fois-ci en suivant les panneaux. Je suis arrivé en cours d'espagnol avec cinq minutes de retard. J'ai expliqué au prof que je m'étais perdu et que je revenais d'une étrange ville appelée Bienvenida a Mexico, et que c'était pour ça que j'étais en retard, désolé. Tous les élèves se sont mis à rire. Là encore j'ai pas compris, surtout que le prof lui, n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier. Il m'a dit que ma blague était d'un goût douteux, et il m'a envoyé chez le directeur, qui lui non plus ne m'a pas trouvé drôle. Un peu normal soit dit en passant, puisque je ne cherchais pas à l'être. M'enfin cette histoire m'aura appris une chose : quand on se perd, mieux vaut ne pas en parler. En particulier quand c'est à Bienvenida a Mexico. 


	4. Celui qui voyait l'Oracle

**CHAPITRE 4 :  
  
Celui qui voyait l'oracle - The One With the Oracle**  
  
Malheureusement cette histoire de Bienvenida a Mexico ne fut pas mon seul problème au collège. J'ai eu également des ennuis en cours de dessin. La prof nous avait demandé de dessiner le jour de notre naissance. Tandis que les uns dessinaient des fleurs et des choux, et les autres leur mère tenant un enfant dans ses bras, je m'attelais à la tâche, et je dessinais à mon tour ma naissance telle que je la voyais. Un bus scolaire écrasé, un petit garçon à moitié chauve, des gens morts, des gens apeurés, des gens blessés qui fuyaient les comètes. Quand la prof a vu mon dessin, elle a immédiatement pensé que j'avais un trouble émotionnellement lié à des peurs ancestrales... Un truc du genre. Elle a montré mon dessin au directeur, et cette fois-ci je n'ai pas été convoqué. Il a préféré voir ça avec mes parents, m'a-t-il dit.  
  
Quand les Kent sont revenus de la réunion, il étaient furieux. Par chance, pas contre moi mais contre le directeur. Celui-ci leur a conseillé de m'emmener chez un psy, et quand ils ont répondu que non merci, je n'avais aucunement besoin d'en voir un, le directeur leur a dit que je le devais. Il en allait de ma santé mentale, et bien évidemment il ne pouvait m'intégrer à son collège que s'il était sûr que tout allait bien pour moi. Mes parents ont dit qu'ils avaient fait le maximum, mais qu'à cause de ce crétin de directeur, je devais voir un psy. Maman m'a juré que je n'étais pas fou, mais que nous n'avions pas le choix. Elle a dit que je ne le verrai pas beaucoup de toute façon, juste assez de temps pour que cet idiot de directeur se calme. J'ai rassuré Maman, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas grave et que je savais que je n'étais pas fou, merci. Je verrai ce psy. Mais avant tout, je lui posais une question qui me démangeait : qu'est-ce qu'un psy ? Quand elle eût terminé son explication, je hochai la tête et lui demandai quand je verrais ce type.  
  
Le type en question s'appelle Mrs Loracle, et elle se trouve à présent devant moi. Elle attend. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi, mais elle attend. Je parcours la pièce de mes yeux, un peu gêné de ce silence, et surtout de son regard insistant. Quand elle prend la parole, c'est pour me dire.  
  
"Vas-y. Pose moi la question.  
  
- Quelle question ?  
  
- La question que tu te poses depuis toujours."  
  
Je réfléchis. La question que je me pose depuis toujours. Où ai-je mis la foutue clef de mon foutu vaisseau ? Les comètes sont-elles tombées à cause de moi ? Comment va réagir Papa Kent quand je lui aurai parlé de la clef ? Pourquoi n'ai-je aucun pouvoir ? Une foule de questions me fourmille dans la tête, mais l'une d'elles se détache progressivement des autres, jusqu'à m'occuper tout l'esprit. je me décide.  
  
"Qu'est ce que la matrice ?"  
  
Elle me regarde, interloquée, et m'avoue qu'elle n'en a aucune idée et que c'est certainement un mot que j'ai inventé. D'un autre côté elle n'a peut-être pas tort. Je ne sais pas du tout d'où vient ce mot, ni même s'il existe. Il m'est venu comme ça. Mrs Loracle est un peu vexée, et l'air supérieur qu'elle avait au début de notre entretien a disparu. Elle essaie de rattraper le coup, et me demande de lui parler de mes problèmes scolaires. Alors je me confie.  
  
"Je suis persécuté par Draco Malefoy et ouinnnn Rogue est méchant avec moi, il arrête pas d'enlever des points aux Gryffondor et je crois qu'on va perdre la finale de Quiddich contre les Serpentard et Mc Gonagall sera furieuse et c'est ma faute parce que Voldemort veut me tuer parce que j'ai une cicatrice sur le front et que ma chouette s'appelle Edwige."  
  
Tandis que je fond en larme, Mrs Loracle m'observe, incrédule et agacé. Elle se lève et vient me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.  
  
"Clark, je crois bien que tu te trompes de film."  
  
Elle réfléchit et ajoute qu'en plus, elle connaît très bien Harry Potter, et qu'en fait il est venu la consulter le jour-même. Je suis épaté et en profite pour lui demander s'il lui a confié le titre du volume 7. Parce que ça coûte rien de demander. Elle me dit que non, mais elle me donne toute sorte d'autres détails croustillants : Harry Potter est en fait secrètement amoureux de Draco Malefoy, il porte d'ailleurs des chaussettes en l'honneur de l'équipe des Serpentard etc... Je bois littéralement ses paroles.  
  
Soudain, j'éprouve quelques remords en pensant que peut-être Harry Potter n'a pas envie que toute la ville soit au courant de ses malheurs. Je demande alors à Mrs Loracle si elle n'est pas tenue au secret professionnel. Elle me répond que oui, mais qu'elle n'a parlé des problèmes d'Harry qu'à deux personnes : moi et un certain Peter Parker.  
  
"Pauvre garçon, me confie-t-elle au sujet de ce dernier, celui-là est sans doute un cas désespéré. Il se prend pour une araignée. Mais ce n'est pas une araignée, tu peux me croire. J'ai vérifié."  
  
Quand arrive l'heure de se séparer, Mrs Loracle se rend soudainement compte que nous n'avons absolument pas parlé de mon cas. Elle tient à me revoir. Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien. 


End file.
